Dragon Ball AS/Sidestories
As the title implies, this page will be a host to all the sidestories pertaining to Dragon Ball AS, it will also serve as a hub to those same sidestories in case the page begins to stretch and the sidestories themselves become relocated to separate places. Please note that Betrayal and Last Stand are out of date versions that will be going under re-writes very soon. A Monkey on Plant An Outcast on Namek A Janitor on Hiya Betrayal In Age 731, the mighty galactic overlord Frieza annexed the homeworld of the Saiyans, a warrior race with the potential to be the strongest beings in the universe, acting as mercenaries for Frieza's organization, the Planet Trade, Saiyans conquered planets by erasing it of inhabitants. Once purged, planets would be sold to the highest bidder, as such many Saiyans made a name for themselves by conquering planets with powerful races or wiping out an entire species single handed. One such warrior was Tahvin. Unscrupulous in how he dealt with his work, ruthless and deceitful, he was someone that would be expected to make it good in the Planet Trade Organization. But his uncouth manner did not impress them. They wanted to get rid of him, thinking of him as a stain on their successful business. He wasn't the only one of course, numerous aliens under the employ the of the Planet Trade Organization had become little more than an annoyance to the leadership, and it was time to get rid of them. Under Fog, a higher up in the Planet Trade, and the aformentioned Tahvin, a group of PTO soldiers, including Tahvin's Elite, were sent to Planet Shosai in order to conquer it. The hopes of the higher ups were to have them die on that miserable planet that sat on the fringes of the East Galaxy, the edge of the PTO's influence, if not then at least the PTO would have a new planet to throw into the market. But Tahvin was just as treacherous as the leaders of the Planet Trade Organization, and on Shosai he made his bid for dominance. It had been occuring through out the campaign on Planet Shosai. With eash passing battle against the natives, more and more of Fog's officers ended up dead. In the heat of the conflict the officers were put down as having been defeated by the Shosari when it had been the Saiyans acting behind the scenes. The conflict was coming to an end by the time only Fog remained. A march on the Shosari's final bastion would see the planet in the PTO's grasp. But Tahvin had initiated the final steps of his plan by then. The PTO main camp had been thrown into disarray as the troops split in loyalty to the Saiyans or Fog. While the fighting raged outside, Tahvin, accompanied by his most trusted subordinate Raiji Kotatsu, paid a visit to Fog within the confines of a Shosari Temple. "Is that why you called me here." Fog spoke with an obvious rhetoric. Standing at a nearby window he observed his camp in the distance, massive plumes of smoke rose into the air while explosions caused by Ki attacks continued to go off. "Now why would I do that?" Spoke Tahvin in response. Entering into the room with Raiji in toe. The sarcasm coming from Tahvin's voice was clear and the grin on his face only made it all the more obvious. Fog turned from the window, moving to the center of the room to observe his betrayers in plain view. "Do you honestly think you can win here? I'll crush both of you like the insects you are." His words betrayed the false calm in his tone as Fog glared at the pair of Saiyans standing before him. The scouter that rested over his eye made it very clear that the Saiyans stood no chance. His hand raised and the room was bathed in a purple glow, energy had begun forming in Fog's palm and hurled itself at the duo in short order. While it looked like the outcome had been already determined Fog's eyes widened when a green blast of energy collided with his own causing them both to prematurely explode in the center of the room. A shockwave ripped across the air, kicking up dust into a heavy cloud. "What was that!?" Fog called aloud. "Was that it? Surely you can do better." Raiji's bored voice responded. It was then that Fog spotted a golden glow from amidst the dust. "What in the world!?" Raiji's hair had raised up and stood on end, taking an almost reddish hue with how the golden aura around him reflected against his body. But most notable of all was his power level. Fog's scouter went haywire in an attempt to calculate it before exploding after a mountain of failures overheated its processors. Fog stared on at his opponent with hatred etched into his expression. "You blasted fool!" He yelled. Raising his hand he summoned several red energy balls over heard and threw them all at once. The attack was thwarted by the lightest of motions from his opponent. Raising his hand casually to fire a beam of energy that wiped out the storm of energy balls. Tahvin stood at the back of the room and watched as both Fog and Raiji moved at such a speed where they became invisible to him. He couldn't follow them no matter how he tried to focus, but the sounds of their fists and feet colliding with each other gave clear notice to the fight going on. After moments of a seemingly even-matched clash of blows. Raiji dealt a powerful kick to Fog's face, catching him off-guard. The Saiyan warrior proceded to follow up with a succession of blows to the same area gradually pushing Fog back up against a wall. With one hard punch Raiji had forced Fog's face through the wall. Tahvin's laughter filled the room as the hole in the wall filled up with light. Fog screamed for only a moment when the beam ignited. His headless body dropped to the floor, the neck had been cauterized and steam rose from it rather than blood. With Fog's death, Tahvin was free to take command of the PTO forces on Planet Shosai, his first order of business was to finish off the routed Shosari people. Last Stand Two months after Raiji slew Foggu at the behest of Tahvin, much of the Planet Trade Organization on Shosai now worked under Saiyan command, while those who did not either mounted resistance or went into hiding. But the battle against the Shosari had gone unhindered all the same. The Temple Irk'kkignu, capital of Shosai, the last uncaptured settlement of the Shosari. Its streets were burning, soaked in blood and corpses, a battle raged between the Saiyans, the Planet Trade Organization, and the Shosari. Tahvin led his Elite with an artificial moon at their back, several Great Apes emboldened their ranks, the Shosari didn't stand a chance, but they wouldn't give in either. They had slain Saiyans before and any number of aliens that made up the ranks of the subservient soldiers of the PTO. They could survive this battle, they believed in earnest, they would survive, or die trying. On the outskirts of the city, a top a large cliff, stood Raiji Kotatsu, the strongest of the Saiyans present on Shosai, he watched the chaos with his arms folded, a dissatisfied look on his face almost as if the Saiyan warrior was bored. Back within the heart of the city stood Tahvin, and the last living leader of the Shosari people, Orimican both ready to fight to their last breath. "You monster! I won't let you get away with this!" Cried the Shosari leader. Both Orimican and Tahvin vanished from sight of the naked eye, flashes appeared all around the temple while ripples in the wind blew around with the thunderous clashing of fists and feet. Both combatants re-appeared in the middle of the temple entering a fearsome deadlock, by the simple event of entering into a clash of grapples, a shockwave emitted around them blasting out the ground beneath both fighters. Lesser warriors would have fell then, but through the power of ki both Saiyan and Shosari remained in mid-air as they continued to push against each other for dominance. Energy flared up around them, visible auras of ki coated the two in a visible outline of energy and for the most part it seemed to have aided Orimican the most. "You won't win here!" The Shosari warrior shouted and all of a sudden Tahvin could feel himself being pushed back, his hind leg was forced to move back a step and the arching of his back was all the more obvious. Suddenly his right hand was slapped out of the way and Orimican dealt a powerful swiping strike to his face, dazing Tahvin for a second. That single moment was long enough for Orimican to deliver enough attack, a punch to Tahvin's face directly. Immediatedly he followed it up with a powerful kick to the stomach, forcing the wind out of Tahvin's body in an audible wheeze. There was no time to stop, Orimican went in with a high kick smashing Tahvin's chin with enough force to send him flying into the air. Flexing his right hand, a yellow sphere of energy formed in Orimican's palm, extending his arm the blue-skinned warrior fired a powerful energy wave towards his opponent. Tahvin had been stunned, but he had enough control to edge himself out of the centre of the blast, missing it by a thread of hair, he felt the heat of the energy pass him by and disintegrate much of his chest plate. "So you can still move huh?" Orimican remarked, but the aerial kick had been an unwise move on its own. Tahvin smirked down at his foe before slowly raising his head to look at the brightly shining power ball in the sky above. Realizing his own mistake, Orimican's eyes widened and he called forth to the Saiyan in a futile attempt to reason with him. "No... Wait!" He cried, but it was too late. Tahvin's eyes locked on the bright orb in the sky, his eyes had become red, his heartbeat had become strong enough to cause a visible, pounding vibration as it beat within Tahvin's chest. All the while his teeth turned into elongated fangs, his mass began to increase, and, his body coated itself in fur. "I won't allow it!" Orimican tried to stop the Saiyan transformation in mid-swing, forming spheres in his palms before firing forth a virutal torrent of energy blasts only to have them be swatted from the skies by an ever-expanding arm. "Gwahahahahaha!" The gigantic ape roared with laughter, somehow retaining control of his mind unlike the other Saiyans prowling around the city. "How does it feel to stand before boundless power?!" Tahvin's ego shone through as usual. Orimican gulped, turning to the left when he heard footsteps. "Sir! We'll cover you, run for it!" Three Shosari soldiers ran into the temple courtyard, firing scores of meak looking energy beams at the Great Ape, which was clearly unfazed. With one foul stomp, the ground was destroyed and the resulting shockwave blasted the three soldiers off their collective feet and into nearby pillars. Orimican clenched his eyes shut for a moment, his body trembled, he couldn't allow himself to run away despite whatever fears he had. He would not abandon his people! "Stand with me!" He called to the soldiers as an aura of energy flared up around him, charging his power. Bending his knees for a second, Orimican leaped into the air and flew at his opponent. Tahvin's maw brimmed with light before opening to emit a huge blast of energy in Orimican's flight path. The blue-skinned warrior avoided the great beam of energy by spinning to the side as he continued forward, only now he wielded an energy sphere in his palm and only finally released it at point-blank range, smashing it into the eye of the Great Ape. "Now!" Orimican yelled, the three Shosari had climbed from out from their initial blow-back and fired three energy waves in unison at the, hopefully vulnerable, Great Ape. Each blast made contact with the beast's forehead and Orimican followed it up with another large blast of energy to the back of its head. Letting out a deep groan, Tahvin fell forward, crashing into the ground in a grand explosion of rock and dirt. He slowly reverted to his original form as a result of the sudden injuries he had sustained. "We did it..." In complete disbelief Orimican blinked repeatedly. Which rendered him blind to the truth. When his eyes opened for the last time he was staring straight into a massive energy sphere. He didn't have a chance to scream in agony before his body was enveloped in the mass of ki. Bits of gore rained down around the injured Tahvin and the three shocked troops after the Shosari leader was blown to pieces in the air. "Hahahahaha! I killed him! I killed him!" Ecstatic, Tahvin turned to the three fear-filled soldiers with an insane grin on his face. "Who's next?" He asked delightfully. With Orimican's death, the defeat of the Shosari had been sealed, their last city had fallen and those who failed to escape, or die, were enslaved by the new masters of Shosai, the Saiyans. Behind the Scenes Trivia Category:Fan Fiction